The Night Of The Living Dummy 13
by spookypooky13
Summary: Slappy's Got A new life to destroy! Will Pooky be able to keep his mind off makeing her his slave? Will Slappy ruin her life?
1. Chapter 1

Night Of The Living Dummy

#13

Chapter 1

"Bye see you when I get home" my mom said leaving for work. My name is Elizabeth but everyone calls me Pooky even though I'm 14, I have long hair past my shoulders that I died black glasses and I'm kind of chubby I wear mostly black with purple lipstick and combat boots.

I live in Central Arid which literally means "middle of the desert" which is a perfect name or our little "paradise".

It's a little town so small that if you blink wile driving through it you'll be in the next town over were my mom work's. The town were my mom works is just as small and she doesn't like having to do a 30 minuet drive just to get to work but time's are hard so she doesn't want to quit and she cant find a job here.

I went down stair's to say goodbye but she had already left ,she must have been running late.

My little brother was not yet up so I got to watch whatever I wanted on Tv. I was just about to turn on the Tv when I spotted a note taped to wall next to it, it read

Dear Pooky,

I was running late and didn't have time to tell you your grandparent are coming over.

Make sure you clean a little,

Love Mom

"Aw man" I said I love my grandparent's don't get me wrong but there a little...eccentric.

"Oh well I thought and turned on the Tv. I looked at the clock on the DVR and it said 11 O'clock

I sighed, it was a weekend so my brother wouldn't be up till 12 O'clock, he always stayed up late on weekends so he slept a long time during the day and he would often miss school on Monday's because my mom couldn't wake him up! My dad was the same way but he could sleep until like 6 O'clock in the afternoon!

Just then there was a knock at the door I opened it to see my grandpa standing outside. He was tall with a bald head and even though he was like 70 he was very fit because he spent every minute of every day doing some exercise .My grandmother called him " The Flea" because he could never sit still, he was always doing some kind of stretch. Even as I stood there he was jogging in place , he stopped to come inside the house. He was lugging some big suit case, he set it down on the floor on it side.

"Hey Pooky your not gonna believe what I got for you!

I smiled a genuine smile some of the stuff my grand parent's got you wouldn't believe it was always something good I had never received a lame gift from them.

He opened the large trunk and I jumped at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an actual ventriloquist dummy made of wood and everything! He had orangish hair with green eye's, he was wearing a little black and wight tuxedo and red cummerbund with a matching sash .I had read online about how some of the genuine ventriloquist dummy could cost up to 2000$ and that was if you got a good deal on it! "Wow!" I said actually impressed "Were did you get him?" I asked gingerly picking him up "I was jogging around in the desert just outside of town I spied this truck in a bush I opened it and there he was" my grandpa said. "He looks like he's in grate shape" I said "Why would anybody throw him out?" "Beats me my grandpa" said "But I have to get going your grand ma and I are getting the car fixed and I'm afraid I wont see you again until next week. "Aw" I said continuing to look over the dummy "Nice seeing you though" I said as he left "Yeah good seeing you to Pooky" he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him. I then noticed a little card sticking out of the dummy's right breast pocket ,it was old and weathered with once wight paper turning into a dusty yellow. I was about to remove the little card when I heard my brother coming down the stairs quickly put the dummy in the suitcase and put it in the closet just as my brother came into view "What're you doin Pooky?" he asked only half awake."Nothing" I said trying to look as innocent as possible "Whatever" he said walking into the kitchen. I hadn't wanted to show the dummy to my brother because he likely would've wanted to use the dummy to dive-bomb our dog ,Lady. As soon as my brother was in the kitchen I pulled the suit case out of the closet and rushed up-stairs, as soon as I was in my room I shut and locked the door so my brother couldn't barge in.

I set the case down on my bed and started my deft cat Maisy she let out a string of meows,

that sounded to me like either a greeting or a scolding for waking her from her nap. She moved and watched intently as I sat down cross legged on my bed in front of the suitcase and noticed some letters on the side they read : SLAPPY.

I guessed that was the name of the dummy and I decided to keep it, I unlatched the hinges on either end of the trunk and opened it.

I pulled out the dummy and put him in a sitting position in front of me ,I reached for the card it had strange writing on it, I read it out loud : "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano".

"Huh... Slappy must be foreign" I said out loud just then as I was looking at Slappy, he blinked!

"What?" I said out loud. Had Slappy really just blinked?

I sat there staring at the dummy unsure of what I had seen, I wasn't sure whether to run out of the room or see if he'd move again. I decided to stay were I was, also Slappy was between me and my bedroom door so I guess I didn't really have a choice. Just then he started moving his wooden jaw up and down like he was trying to talk. I decided to try and communicate, " Hello my name's Elizabeth but I guess you can call me Pook" I said as nice as possible. He turned his head more toward me "Your name's Poop?" he asked in a hoarse scratchy sounding voice that sent shivers up my spine. "N..no" I said "I..it's Pook...with a k".

He sprang up and stood on my bed, the sudden movement caused me to jump and scoot back closer to the wall behind my bed to put more distance between me and the dummy.

"I'll call you whatever I want...slave!" he said putting his hand under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Huh?" I said completely disoriented I tried to scoot back further but his hand held my face in an iron grip. "You heard me slave!" "I own you now, and don't even try to get away from me, quite a few have tried before you and all they got was a trip to the nut house!" He said tightening his grip on my face, I was sure there were going to be bruises later. He had such a malicious sound in his voice that I actually passed out.

Slappy's P.O.V

"Great... nice job she fainted" I thought to my self "What am I supposed to do now?" I said out loud looking around the room. "At least she seems easily to manipulate, I think I finally found some one who wont fight back" I thought happily to my self "I just hope she doesn't faint every time I try to talk" I said out loud. The girl started to stir, she opened her eye's and the minute she saw me she pressed her self up against the wall as much as she possibly could "Perfect" I thought grinning, what I hoped to be my evilest looking grin.

I took a step closer and she flinched " God this is going to be easy" I thought. "As I was saying slave, don't even try to tell your parents or anyone about me...It'll only end badly for you. "What is it you want exactly?" The girl asked

"I want you to be my slave...to do everything and anything that I ask" I said taking yet another step closer. "W..what'll you do if I don't?" she asked, I grinned. I_ loved_ when they asked that." Well let's just say that I can make your life _very_ unhappy. She visibly shivered "What do I do first?" she asked quietly looking down.

"FINALLY" I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Pooky's P.O.V

"I cant believe I'm enslaved a sadistic dummy'" I thought. Slappy was looking around my room when he spied my paints in the corner and had said "You any good with paint's slave?" he asked raising an eye brow "Yeah I'm pretty good" I admitted, I was in an advanced arts class at my high-school and was fairly good with paints. "Good, then my first order is for you to give me a new paint job I haven't had one in like a century" he said taking a seat on my bed "Fine" I said taking out a towel and an glass that I had in my room that held some old water in it.

I tied the towel around Slappy's neck and I opened my box of paint's, I decided to do his hair first so I asked him "Do you want the same color of hair or a different color?".

"Why what's wrong with my hair color?" he snapped "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you'd like a different one!" "No, keep everything the same color slave, and don't screw up. "Gosh I was just asking" I thought.

I began to paint his hair and it was starting to look good once I got done with that I went to the eye's, then the lips and then the entire face, I could of messed it up on purpose but I decided that wasn't the best idea. After I was finished I fetched a mirror so he could see himself.

He actually looked mildly pleased with the fresh coat of paint .

By the time he was done drying it was night time and I was tired as I could possibly be. I collected my favorite pajamas I was about to open the door to go change when Slappy grabbed my hand "Where do you think your going?" he asked tightening his grip on my wrist "I have to change in my pajamas" I said getting angry "How do I know you not gonna run to you parents or something?" he asked making his grip even tighter. "Unless you want to watch me change I suggest you take my word for it!" If he could of blushed he would of. He looked down and muttered "Fine ,Whatever just hurry up." I went and changed.

I came back and that freaking dummy was in my **bed** with his back turned to me like he was sleeping. Now that's were I DRAW THE LINE.

"Um what do you think you doing Slappy?" I asked "Slave's sleep on the floor" he muttered, he sounded half a sleep "Oh Heck no I sleep here so either move over or sleep on the floor!" he didn't answer so I nudged him over and I laid down, I fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was woken up in one of the most annoying ways possible!

I was having the most wonderful dreams about The Nightmare Before Christmas when suddenly I was being knocked on the head by a wooden hand. I groggily open my eyes to see Slappy standing over me.

"Wakey wakey slave!" He said one more knocking on my forehead. I growled and sat up. "What!" He said as he grabbed my pajama collar and pulled me down so I was face to face with him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" he growled. I sobered up and said "Ss..sorry..What is it Slappy?" I said with less of an attitude. "That's **master"** he muttered "And I'm bored!" he sat there waiting for me to think of something to entertain him, I wanted to say "So what you want me to juggle or something!" But the dummy kind of scared me."Um I don't know would you like to see around town or something?". He thought for a moment. "Sure". "OK...just let me go get dressed" I said throwing the covers off of me. I headed for the bathroom.

When I got back I was wearing a black top,my favorite spider pendent choker some jeans and of course my combat boots. I scanned my room for slappy and saw him sitting by my computer desk. He was looking at my desk-top, it was a picture of me and my boyfriend,Marley at the junior prom."Hey ya ready to go?" I said just realizing how insane I was going to look walking down the street with a dummy! "Huh yeah sure" He said. He sounded kind of in a daze but I didn't ask fearing his "fury".

I carried Slappy down stairs and said a quick good bye to my mother and headed out the door.

Central Arid is a small town we have a grocery story,a few fast food places a hospital,a park and of course a wal-mart.I decide the park would be the best place to go. Slappy was pretty quite on the way there and there were only a few people walking around town so I was glad.

When we arrived at the ancient park I looked around at the rust covered swings and carousel,the decaying slide that was almost to unsafe to play on and my favorite place ,the forgotten monkey bars at the edge of the park with a thick hedge surrounding it so that it was hard to spot unless you knew it was there. I quickly walked over to the monkey bars.

Once I finally twisted through the thick bush it was like a whole other world! The few rays of sunlight cast long shadow's trough the plants and the vines that hung on the bars were almost otherworldly..No wonder it was my favorite place. I realized I hadn't heard an obnoxious comment from slappy in a wile so I looked down at the demented doll. He seemed to be in deep thought"So what do ya think" I asked "eh" he said shrugging nonchalantly. "VANDER...VANDER...I saw you go in there!" I heard the happy voice of one of my best friends Lisa . Soon her head appeared through the thicket."Vander!"she said once again using her unusual nickname for me."Wazz up!" She smiled Hey "Lisa Lisa-beth!"I said as she squeezed the rest of her self through. I looked down at Slappy, I wanted to say"Oh just being enslaved by and evil dummy with power issues...same old same old!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey whats that !" Lisa said spying Slappy "This is Slappy...my new ventriloquist dummy!" I stated hoping Slappy didn't mind her high pitched squealing voice. "Ohh he's kinda freaky..but your into that kind of stuff!" She said smiling. I just laughed I was kind of know as the weird one in our group."Well come on Vander were all going to hang out at Marley's!" " Um...ok" I said just go on a head I'll probably be there!" "k" she said walking away. I quickly turned to Slappy to get his approval "Can we go...please!" I pleaded he growled and said "fine whatever" I quietly said "yes!" and hurried out of the thicket.

I fallowed Lisa to Marley's house. "Hey guys wazz up" I said as I walked through the door. Every one in out group was there,I sat down on the couch next to Marley. "Heyy" I said holding Slappy on my lap

"Heyy Pooks!" he said smiling and putting his arm on my shoulder .I was laying my head on his shoulder when I felt one of my other friends,Kylar grab Slappy out of my hands! I quickly sat up. "Hey where'd you get this Vander, he's so cool!" Kylar said turning Slappy upside-down! I was mentally freaking out "Um Kylar..Please be careful hes and old and very..." I was interrupted by Slappy saying "Hey who you calling **old**! Kylar yelped and dropped him. I quickly picked him and looked over him. Besides the pissed off expression he wore and a small chip in the paint on his forehead he seemed ok.

"Um...that was a ventriloquist act im trying out...did you like it?" I asked hoping I fooled them "Liked it!I didn't even see your mouth move that was awesome!"Said Lisa excitedly. I did a quiet sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch."So Vander are you spending the night here?" asked Kylar. I was starting to hate to ask Slappy every time I wanted to do something! "i'm not sure let me call my mom!" I said grabbing the house phone and walking outside once I was out of ear-shot I asked Slappy "So can I" I sighed hoping I wasn't pushing it with him. "What? So that big oaf can drop me like a rag doll again forg..."he paused he seemed like he was thinking . "Want to know what!...I order you to spend the night here!"he said. I was kind of confused "Ok" I said I still had to call my mom but she said yes so I guess I was staying,

**Later that night**

After I had went back over to my house and grabbed my pajamas I was back at my friends.

We were playing the Wii and talking. Just hanging out, but I couldn't relax! I had placed Slappy I could feel Slappy starring at me! His cold glass eyes felt like they were borrowing in to my soul! I shuddered and Marley put his arm around me. I smiled and snuggled closer. Soon it was 1:00 in the morning and we were all spent Lisa and I slept in one room and Marley and Kylar slept in another. Slappy was next to me..I was soon asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my arm, I looked up to see Marley. "Pooks come on...lets take a walk!" He whispered I looked over at Slappy and his eyes were closed,I figured I be back within the hour. I got up and tightened up my combats and we headed out the door.

We started walking towards the river that was behind Marley's house when I realized how gravely his voice had sounded back at the house. I was thinking about it when I realized we had stopped in a thicket of trees."Beautiful night isn't it?" I said staring starry-eyed at the moon. "Not as beautiful as you" I blushed but I realized that there was the same gravely sound to his voice. "Uh Marley...Something wrong with your voice?" "Of course not he said" Pulling me close to him we kissed...but it was different than normal...rougher. I pulled away and noticed his eyes were glowing an acid green. I yelped and stood back ,afraid. "I..I.."Was all I managed to stammer "Marley?" I asked backing away.

"That's Slappy!"he said .His eyes shining in the dark a putrid green.

So there's chapter 4 and 5. A thanks to Christine for giving me some ideas for this chapter

Sorry for not updating in so long. Hope to get more chapters up!

See you in the Neither world-

SpookyPooky


	6. Chapter 6

I staggered back but Slappy grabbed me around my waist. He laughed at my obvious fear as there was a loud crashing sound almost like thunder!I could feel a strong ominous wind that seemed to swirl around us. Suddenly there was something pounding out of the ground. All I could do was gasp as a dirt and vine covered black hearse thundered up from the dirt next to some trees. To my horror the headlights flicked on. The hearse drove a few feet and stopped right in front of us. I was frozen with fear as a skeleton and some kind of monster thing got out of the hearse. The skeleton walked over to Slappy as the big green creature lumbered over to me.

The horrible thing grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I was kicking and screaming,yelling at it to put me down,It did. In the hearse.

The windows were tinted black so I couldn't see out of them. I scrabbled around the back looking for a way out when the door opened ,I lunged to try to get out of but I was stopped as Slappy got in.

"Hello doll-face" He rasped as I felt the hearse start to rev up, I could feel us moving,but I was scared to find out where."Slappy...WHAT THE HELL!" I said . I expected him to yell back at me but he just did a cruel chuckle. It was horrible to see my long term boyfriend act like the evil doll I feared and despised. Of course this wasn't Marley anymore, Slappy had done something to him...Maybe I could bring him out! I decided it was worth a try

"Marley...If your still some were in there ...Please say something!" I pleaded. Slappy got this weird look over him "Pooks?...Is that you" said Marley's voice. I was so happy I hugged him. "HA! Got ya!" It was Slappy's voice again. I felt like crying, "He's gone babes, there's only me here now!" he said. I wasn't looking at him but I could hear the smile in his voice I scooted across the back seat of the hearse and curled up into a little ball. I soon fell asleep.

When I started to stir I hoped that it had all just been a bad dream. But as I looked to my right I saw Slappy leering at me. I noticed he had his arm over my shoulder, I hated him anywhere near me but there was no were to move. "Morning" He said grinning a Cheshire cat grin. I did a "humph" and crossed my arms. I continued to stare out of the blackened window until,after what seemed like forever the hearse stopped. The door on Slappy's side opened and the face of the same green monster appeared. "Here we are Mr. Slappy" He said in a gruff voice "Do you need anymore help with your...Luggage?" He said looking at me his puss yellow eyes gleaming."No thank you Brutis I'm sure she'll keep close" said Slappy. Slappy got out of the car and then offered me a hand, I didn't take it and I helped my self out of the hearse. I couldn't believe what I saw. It looked kind of like an amusement park but there was something dark about it. Almost like it was a UN-amusement park. Slappy and the monster thing were moving towards the gates. They weren't even watching me! I turned around to look for means of escape but all I saw was a a vast desert. I weighted my options..Being stranded with out food or water or going with a insane doll into a foreboding amusement park. Surprisingly I chose plan B, I fallowed behind Slappy into the gates. As I entered another big green monster stepped out in front of me. "Welcome to Horror-land!" he boomed

Well here's chapter 6

Thank you guys for leaving all your comments. They've really helped me get in gear with this story! :)

I hope to get chapter 7 up soon!

See you in the Neither World-

SpookyPooky


	7. Chapter 7

"Horror-land?" I thought to myself as I walked into the park. The gates closed with a long "creeeeeack" I shivered. The original "bad vibe" I had gotten from the park had just gotten ten times stronger!As I looked around the park I realized that this was any goths dream!

The only reason it wasn't mine was because Slappy was there. As we continued to walk through the park I realized I hadn't seen any people! Must be the off season...I hoped,

I continued walking close behind Slappy as we approached a large reddish building. As we got closer I could read the blinking sigh "Stagger Inn" I thought it was pretty brilliant for a horror themed park. As we stood at the the front desk another of the monsters appeared,this one was wearing a bellhops uniform.

"Your usual room sir?" The thing boomed

"Yes of course" Slappy said taking the key. Slappy led us up the stairs and continued to walk to the end of the hall,I don't know if it was just my imagination but all these doors sounded like there was something behind them. I heard screams,cry's,howls and something scratching but what else would you expect from a place called horror-land? Slappy pulled out his old fashion key the thing at the front desk had given him. He had stopped in front of room #13. He opened it and walked in,he waited until I was in the room he then closed the door behind me it closed with a dull 'THUD'.

I looked around the room it had a bay window, a balcony,three closed doors. The main room had a piano and a little table.

"You can look around if you like slave,I have some business to attend to" He said opening the door leading back out to the hall.

"The room on the right is yours and all the clothes in the wardrobe are for you!" And he left.

"Great" I said out loud I decided it would be nice to change out of my pajamas and headed for my room. It was actually pretty nice!

There was purple bedsheets on the bed with a spider web pattern,a decent sized wardrobe and my own bathroom the walls were a deep red. I opened the closet and I was amazed! Every thing in the wardrobe was black and or red! And it was all my size!

I chose some clothes and headed for the bathroom. It had a huge jacuzzi that could have easily fit four people!The only thing weird about the bathroom was the fact that there was no mirror! I shrugged and changed it to the clothes I had selected. I came out of the bathroom wearing a black scoop-neck crop top,a long red floor length skirt,I kept my combats and spider pendent necklace on. I headed out to the main room and tried to open the french doors to the balcony but they were locked.

"Figures" I said annoyed I looked out the windows in deep thought. I thought about how much my life had changes because of the dummy. Would I ever see my friends again? My family?Was there a giant search out for me and Marley?Would I ever see the real Marley again or had Slappy completely overtaken him?

I started over to the piano still thinking. I sat down and looked at the dust covered piano,it looked like no one had played it for a long time. I started playing my favorite tune 'Aura Lee' and then continued to go into an all out Danny Elfman music festival..It felt like the melodic notes were swirling around me. I was totally engulfed in music. I played a last note and I heard a slow clapping. I looked over to see Slappy leaning in the door way. I jumped surprised, i hadn't herd him come in!

"Slappy...Hi" I said

"I see you found some of the clothes I picked out for you"He leered

I nodded and mumbled a "Yeah thanks." As he shut the door and walked over to me.

"Good because were going out!" He said

Again thank you guys for the awesome reviews! If you have any ideas for the story simply message me! I love getting ideas for later chapters!

Also if there's anything you don't get about the story so far just leave a comment saying what it is! :D

Sorry I haven't updated in a wile...school.:( Hope to up load more! -See u in the Neither world!


	8. Chapter 8

"Out?" I asked. Slappy walked closer to me.

"Yeah think of it as a...date." he said grinning. I shuddered. A date? With _**him**_? I was about to say "No way!" but then I thought It might be a good idea to look around the park some more...Maybe even plan out a escape route!

"Ok lets go!" I said trying my best to look happy. He looked mildly surprised but he held up his elbow and I interlocked mine, so off we went.

We walked away from the Stagger Inn and up towards the upper left side of the park. As we were walking I noticed how beautiful the park looked at night! The eerie yellow lights of the attractions off in the the distance ,the full moon,the old fashioned street lamps lighting out path! I was enough to make me sigh.

I know what your thinking how can a girl who was just kidnapped from her home by a evil dummy that has taken over her boyfriend be so calm?The answer is, I don't know! I couldn't tell if it was the atmosphere or some kind of dummy magic but I couldn't do anything but enjoy our walk to wherever we were going. We stopped in front of a place called the Croc lounge. I could hear something like Danny Elfman's music playing inside,Slappy opened up the door for me and we stepped in. It was pretty cool there was a band of thous monster things,I think I heard someone call them Horrors, playing something that sounded like it was from Beetlejuice!Slappy and I walked through the crowded lounge and stopped at a table that had a "Reserved" sign Slappy moved it and we sat down .We only had to wait for a minute until a waitress walked over to us she had curly blond hair, blue eyes and she wore a pink and wight dress under her "Croc Lounge" apron. She looked normal but there was something different about her.

"Hey there,welcome to the Croc Lounge what can I get ya" said looking down at he note pad like she didn't care. And then it hit me! When she talked her face stayed the same it looked like only her mouth moved...like a doll!She was plastic!

"We'll have the..." Slappy started to say when he was interrupted by the waitress

"Slappy is that you?" When did you get a body babe!" said the now more enthusiastic girl.

The waitress pulled herself up to sit next to Slappy.

"Mary-Ellen..." Slappy started to say annoyed as she started hugging him.

"And whose this hussy?" She said looking at me "Slappys mine girly!" she said spitefully.

I was about to say "You can have him!" when Slappy managed to pry Mary-Ellen off of him.

"I am not yours! I never was!" Slappy fumed.

"How can you say that babe...Im the only girl for ya!" Mary-Ellen said crossing her short arms.

"No this is my girl!" He said pulling his arm around me. "Please don't get me into this" I thought

"Her?That heifer? She's got a moose face! She's not even your own kind!" Mary-Ellen said she was starting to look like she was going to start foaming at the mouth!

"Yeah?Well at least I don't start to melt if im out in the sun to long you plastic parasite!" I said smugly.

"What...What did you say to me?" She said looking wild.

"You heard me,you horse haired hussy! You false faced floozie! Now go and bother someone else...like barbie or a teddy bear!" I said starting to hyperventilate.

"wow" was all Slappy said.

Mary-Ellen did a "Humph" and walked away.

"We soon got a new waitress and slappy ordered two ' Croc bites" I was worried horror-land food would be poisonous but the 'Croc bites' were just chicken and steamed vegetables,so I was happy. After we ate and listened to the band a bit more we walked back to the hotel. We were quite all the way back to the hotel room. Before I went into my room I quickly and bashfully said

"Thanks for taking me out Slappy" and went into my room before he could answer. I quickly fell asleep.

Yay New chapter hope to get more up soon! -See you in the Neither world!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like...A YEAR! :( I am in the process of writing a new chapter though! :) I am extremely sorry about the super long hiatus and I hope to get out more chapters! Also if anyone has any ideas for later chapter please feel free to send me any ideas! And thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on this fan fiction!


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later

I ducked down into the bushes as two horrors ran by They stop a few feet away from me panting for breath. I strained to listen to their conversation.

"Aw man Slappy's going to kill us if we don't find that girl!" I could hear the horror starting to hyper ventilate.

"Tell me about it!" said the other ." Remember when she got out last week? I thought he was going to make us in to boots!

"Gah why doesn't he keep that girl in a tower or something!"

"Come on we'd better get back to searching" I heard the sound of their scaley feet clomp away, I waited awhile to be sure they had gone. "I sighed with relief and sat back. This is my third escape attempts since I was brought to this horrible place. Obviously I had been unsuccessful every time (Not that I had a plan of what to do after I got out of Horrorland!)

I wonder if the coast is clear? I slowly poked my head out of the bushes.

"Ok good no one around now I just need to" my thought was interrupted by a hash voice "Ah ha! There you are!" I felt two big arms rap around me and lift me out of my hiding place. I knew that kicking was futile.

"Hey Sludge" I said irritably.

"Aw what's the matter!" He said with false sympathy "You don't like Sludgie!" "Well then lets get you back to your favorite person in the whole world...Slappy!"

Not only was Sludge annoying and rude he also always sounded like a demented, twisted Barney!

Sludge carried me all through Horrorland like a life size doll. I ignored the questioning looks I was getting from the tourist. Soon Sludge was standing outside of Slappy's and mine suite. He knocked so hard that I thought the door was going to cave in. I heard rushed foot steps inside and a moment later the old fashioned door swung open.

A few days ago Slappy had taken it upon himself to give his new body a make over. He changed Marley brown locks to a faded orange color, styled similar to his old bodies hair and had started dressing in outfits that were similar to the ones his dummy had worn.

"Great work Smudge!" "Bring her in!" Said Slappy, Sludge ignored the mispronunciation to his name and stepped inside the apartment.

"My pleasure Slappy sir!" Said the Horror setting me down on the couch with a thump.

I recomposed my self and sat with my arms crossed on the couch. Slappy talked to Sludge out in the hall a moment later Slappy returned. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed like a disapproving parent.

"What?" I said. His silence was weird-ing me out...usually he yell or throws a fit or something!

"Im trying to decide wether or not you deserve something." he said smiling a creepy smile.

I started to get freaked out, his stare was making me really uncomfortable.

"Huh?" I said stupidly

"Well against my better judgment I have decided that you should have something to do during the day!" Slappy said Cooley pacing in front of me.

"Other than planning escapes!" He added smiling coyly

"What in Horrorland are you talking about!" I said fed up with getting the "run around"

"Your going to get a job!" Slappy stated simply as he started off toward his room

"You start tomorrow!" Was all he said before closing his bedroom door.


End file.
